Episode 10
Die zehnte Episode von „Elisa di Rivombrosa“ wurde erstmals am 8. Januar 2004 auf dem italienischen Privatsender Canale 5 ausgestrahlt. Sie ist der zweite Teil der fünften Folge. In der Nacht bringt Elisa das Buch mit den versteckten Dokumenten in die Bilbiothek zurück. Dabei wird sie von Bianca beobachet und überrascht. Elisa möchte Fabrizio im Zimmer besuchen, doch Amelia sagt ihr, dass er schläft. Plötzlich hört man Fabrizio den Namen von Elisa reden, also geht Elisa ins Zimmer hinein. Fabrizio ist bei Bewusstsein und fragt ihr, ob sie ihn geküsst habe. Als sie bejaht, fragt er, ob sie ihn liebe. Elisa meint, dass sie lediglich einen sterbenden Mann geküsst habe. Fabrizio bemerkt, dass Elisa keinen Ehering trägt und sie erzählt ihm, was vorgefallen ist. Sie konnte Angelo nicht heiraten, da sie ihn nicht liebt. Fabrizio lässt dabei ein Lächeln raus.thumb|left|Elisa erzählt Fabrizio, dass sie Angelo nicht geheiratet hat Am nächsten Morgen kommt Anna ins Zimmer ihres Bruders rein. Sie ist froh, dass es ihm gut geht. Anna möchte ihr von Elisa und Angelo erzählen, doch er weiss schon alles. Anna erzählt ihm auch, dass jeder im Dorf auch den Gründ für Elisas Flucht am Trauatar kennt. Fabrizio kümmert dies nicht sonderlich. Es kommt zum Streit zwischen Fabrizio und Anna: Er versucht ihr klarzumachen, dass er Elisa liebt und nur sie seine Kraft beim Überleben war. Anna meint dagegen, dass ihr Bruder krank und übel zugerichtet ist.thumb|Fabrizio gesteht Anna, dass er Elisa liebt Elisa wird von Fabrizio gerufen. Als sie sich respektvoll hinunterbeugt, bittet er sie, aufzustehen, da er sich an seine Angebetete wendet. Er fragt, ob sie sich um die Dokumente gekümmert hat. Elisa bringt Fabrizio die Dokumenten, die sich im Einband des Lieblingsbuches der Contessa Agnese befinden. Fabrizio findet das Versteck genial. Elisa gesteht aber auch, dass sie die Dokumenten gelesen hat. Der Conte beruhigt sie und entschuldigt sich, Elisa in diese Sache hineingezogen zu haben. Elisa ist aber froh, mit ihm dieses Geheimnis teilen zu können. Fabrizio möchte noch mit ihr über ihre Beziehung reden, doch Elisa winkt ab und möchte zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt reden. Anna kommt hinein und verkündet, dass Lucrezia da ist. Er bittet Anna auszurichten, dass er sie noch nicht empfangen kann und stadtdessen morgen für sie Zeit haben wird. Anna berichtet der Marchesa van Necker, dass Fabrizio noch schwach ist. Lucrezia versteht, dass da was nicht stimmt und fragt Anna, warum sie ein bedrücktes Gesicht hat. Anna offenbart ihr, dass Fabrizio nicht mehr der Gleiche ist und sich in eine Dienstmagd verliebt hat. Lucrezia bricht in Gelächter aus. Sie erklärt Anna, dass jeder Adliger sich irgendwann in eine Magd verguckt; diese Verliebtheit verwehe dann aber wie eine Frühlingserkältung. Anna glaubt aber, dass die Sache ernst ist.thumb|left|Lucrezia macht sich über die Verliebtheit Fabrizios keine Sorgen In der Küche erzählt Elisa Amelia, dass Fabrizio ihr wieder den Vorschlag unterbreiten möchte, seine Geliebte zu sein. Sie ärgert sich, weil Fabrizio zu nobel ist, um ihre Gedanken zu verstehen. Amelia versteht Elisas Aufregung nicht und meint nur, wie sie immer den unmöglichen Vorstellungen hinterherjagt. Nachts erzählt Lucrezia Isabella von Fabrizios Verliebtheit. Elisa ist zwar graziös, doch für die Marchesa bleibt sie eine Dienerin. Respektvoll äussert sich Isabella, dass eine Dienerin – wie sie selbst – ihren Herrn tiefgründing lieben könnte. Lucrezia denkt jedoch nicht, dass eine solche Liebegeschichte von Dauer ist. Misstrauisch beobachtet dann Isabella, wie sich ihre Herrin und Herzog Ranieri im Schlafzimmer vergnügen. Beim Pavillon reden Elisa und Fabrizio über ihre Beziehung. Fabrizio unterbreitet ihr erneut den Vorschlag, seine Geliebte zu werden. Für ihn wäre sie sowieso mehr als eine Geliebte und er hätte sie aus Liebe gewählt und nicht wegen den sozialen Differenzen. Elisa widerspricht ihn: Genau wegen den sozialen Differenzen wählt er sie nicht aus Liebe. Elisa liebt den Conte und gibt zu ihn geküsst zu haben. So habe ihr Herz befohlen, doch sie müsse auch auf ihren Verstand hören, der ihr sagt, sich von ihm fernzuhalten. Der Conte meint beharrlich, dass er die richtige Person für Elisa ist und er sie zum Verrücktwerden haben will. Als Elisa ihn fragt, ob er sie auch am Morgen danach wolle, antwortet er, dass er sie für immer wolle und küsst sie. Als sich die beiden küssen, spaziert Anna vorbei. Fabrizio ist über die Kontrolle seiner Schwester genervt. Böse meint Anna, keine Neffen zu wollen, die sie später ignorieren müsse. Nach diesem Satz geht Elisa beleidigt weg. Später trifft sie Margherita und versucht ihr zu erklären, dass sie aus Würde und Respekt das Angebot von Fabrizio nicht annehmen kann. Margherita erzählt ihr dann, mit Giulio geschlafen zu haben und schämt sich deswegen. Doch Elisa versichert ihr, dass Giulio sie wirklich liebt und heiraten wird. thumb|Giulio ist wütend darüber, dass man Fabrizio töten wollte und verlässt die Versammlung der "Brüder des Lichts"Im Hause von Lucrezia treffen sich die Mitglieder der „Brüder des Lichts“. Giulio ist aber mit Ranieri und Lucrezia sehr verärgert, weil sie Fabrizio beinahe getötet hätten. Wütend verlässt er das Haus. Bei der späteren Zusammenkunft äussern Ludovico Maffei und Lelio Sorbelloni ihre Bedenken, doch Ranieri und Lucrezia versichern alle, dass Giulio lediglich schlechte Laune und er weiterhin die gleiche Meinung vertretet. Beniamino und Titta bekommen von einem französischen Offizier den Einberufungsbefehl aufs Schlachtfeld für Fabrizio. Dieser übt mit Giulio Fechten. Giulio warnt Fabrizio, dass er mit seiner Liste Probleme haben könnte. Fabrizio antwortet ihm, dass er die Liste beim Sturz im Wasser verloren hat (was natürlich nicht stimmt). Giulio freut sich und zeigt, dass er ein guter Fechter ist. Nach dem Üben meint Giulio, dass er Margherita bald um ihre Hand anhalten wird. Fabrizio ermutigt ihn dazu, da für ihn die Heirat nicht möglich ist.thumb|left|Fabrizio erzählt, dass er die Liste im Fluss verloren hat; Giulio offenbart auf der anderen Seite, dass er um die Hand von Margherita anhalten will Herzog Ranieri und Lucrezia freuen sich, nachdem sie die von Giulio die Nachricht erhalten haben, dass die Liste für immer im Fluss verschwunden ist, obwohl es nicht so ist. Giulio macht sich nervös auf den Weg, um beim Marchese Maffei um die Hand seiner Tochter anzuhalten. Dieser hat Besuch von zwei Männern und entschuldigt sich kurz. Als Maffei zurückkommt, teilt er Giulio mit, dass er über die Frage sehr erfreut ist. Er braucht aber noch Bedenkzeit für seine Entscheidung. Wütend verlässt Giulio das Haus und als Margherita fragt, was mit der Überraschung sei, spottet er, ihr Vater sei der Überraschungsmann. Margherita verlangt Erklärungen, doch ihr Vater möchte dazu nichts sagen.thumb|Ludovico Maffei lehnt den Heiratsantrag von Giulio an seiner Tochter Margherita ab Beim gemeinsamen Billiardspielen hört Fabrizio, wie Giulios vom Treffen mit Maffei berichtet. Fabrizio ist sich sicher, dass es sich um ein Missverständnis handelt. Er erzählt Giulio, dass er an eine Heirat mit Elisa denkt. Giulio weist ihn auf Doktor Ceppis Schicksal hin, doch Fabrizio kann einfach nicht aufhören nachzudenken. Bianca tretet ohne zu klopfen in Elisas Zimmer hinein, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass der Conte bei Morgendärmerrung auf sie wartet. thumb|left|Ludovico Maffei erklärt seinen beiden Töchtern, dass sie pleite sindAm Abend erklärt Ludovico Maffei seinen beiden Töchtern, dass Giulio um die Hand von Margherita angehalten hat. Er hat jedoch ablehnen müssen, da die Maffeis finanziell am Ruin sind. Der Marchese hatte all sein Geld in ein Geschäft investiert, inklusive der Mitgift seiner Töchtern, und alles verloren. Lediglich das Haus und die Pachrendite bringen Einkünfte. Somit können weder Margherita noch Betta heiraten, da ihr Vater ihnen keine Mitgift geben kann. thumb|Elisa lehnt zum letzten Mal Fabrizios Angebot abElisa macht sich hübsch für ihr Treffen mit Fabrizio. Bianca sieht beim Putzen, wie Fabrizio das gleiche Buch nimmt, dass Elisa versorgt hatte. Elisa freut sich auf ihren Besuch mit Fabrizio, doch sein Blick lässt nichts Gutes andeuten. Er bringt sie zum Haus von Antonio Ceppi und fragt Elisa, ob sie so leben wolle wie er und die gleichen Schuldgefühle wie Lucia haben möchte. Elisa sagt ihm, dass sie bei Fabrizios Sterbezustand gemerkt hat, dass sie ihn über alles liebt. Sie hat aber auch gemerkt, dass sie nicht ihm gehören kann. Sie möchte ihre Würde und ihr Selbstwertgefühl nicht kalpestieren. Fabrizio erinnert sie daran, dass er nur für sie in Rivombrosa bleiben würde. Elisa gibt aber ihre endgültige Antwort ab: Sie wird nicht seine Geliebte sein und möchte nun auch nicht mehr von ihm geplagt werden. Fabrizio akzeptiert dies, lässt sie frei und reitet weg. Fabrizio ist mit seinem Pferd zu Lucrezia geritten, um sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Er entschuldigt sich, dass er sie nicht empfangen konnte. Lucrezia entschuldigt sich ihrerseits, ihn in die Arme des Feindes gebracht zu haben. Sie weiss auch, dass er Rivombrosa erneut wegen einer Frau verlässt. Lucrezia küsst Fabrizio zum Abschied. Bevor er wegreitet, verspricht er ihr, die Geschichte mit den Dokumenten bis zum Schluss zu lösen und deutet indirekt daraufhin, dass er die Liste noch hat. thumb|left|Fabrizio verlässt Rivombrosa, um sich wieder seinem Regiment anzuschliessen Von ihrem Zimmer beobachet die traurige Elisa, wie sich Fabrizio von allen verabschiedet. Er bittet Amelia, sich um seine Schwester zu kümmern. Anna bittet er dafür zu sorgen, dass Alvise das Gut nicht Stück für Stück auffrisst. Auch Anna weiss, dass nur Elisa Fabrizios Meinung ändern könnte. Doch Fabrizio hat keine Lust zu bleiben. thumb|Elisa ruft Fabrizio von weitem zuElisa tretet in Fabrizios Zimmer hinein und betrachtet es ein letztes Mal. Sie fängt an nachzudenken, und macht sich schlussendlich auf den Weg, Fabrizio einzuholen. thumb|left|Fabrizio kehrt wieder zurückFabrizio sieht aus der Ferne bereits sein Regiment und kommt dort auch an. Elisas reitet mit Fedro dorthin und sieht ihn abreisen. Von einem Felsen aus versucht Elisa, sein Name ein paar Mal von weitem zu rufen. Fabrizio hört ein Geräusch und schaut sich kurz um. Elisa gibt ihre Versuche ab und fällt weinend in einem Schlaf. Als sie aufwacht, ist Fabrizio neben ihr. Sie macht klar, dass sie ihn liebt und immer bei ihm sein will. Die beiden fallen sich überglücklich in die Armee und er schwört ihr, sie niemals wieder zu verlassen. Daraufhin lieben sich die beiden.